


The tale of three brothers

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Can you run away from the assassins that keep being sent after you?(Loosely based on an anime I enjoyed)





	1. Chapter 1

Just another ditch they had to cross. Just another hill they had to climb. Just another town they had to reach and hide in.

Portgas D. Ace let out another resigned sigh as he watched Sabo start the fire. Why was Sabo the one starting the fire when it was he - Ace - who had fire powers? Why were they even here, traveling through the wilderness? Cold, unforgiving wilderness. Something that didn't suit Sabo and Luffy. They didn't belong here, in this unforgiving environment, forced to eat scraps to survive. No, they deserved far better than that. They deserved to never go hungry again. They deserved to live in a mansion overlooking the sea, enjoying everything life had to offer.

Ace's fire called out to him, begging to be let out, so it could become the raging inferno can would devastate the land on behalf of his brothers. 

Even if they weren't brothers, their bond was stronger than that. The fact that all three of them were here, in this wasteland, running away, was a testament of how strong their bond really was. Ace chuckled bitterly at the thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sabo sat down next to him, handing him a bowl filled with grilled meat and gravy "I made it myself, you know. I am aware how much you like this stuff. Once we reach the next town, I am buying you and Luffy banana pudding for dessert."

"Next town is Rainbase." Ace chuckled dryly "I am sure that this banana pudding would come with nice helping of Sir Crocodile's special poison."

"Now, why would he do that?" Sabo tapped his chin thoughtfully

Fire roared within Ace, threatening to become a raging inferno. 

"Why?" Ace turned to give a pointed look to Sabo "You know perfectly well why! For the same reason we all had to leave our home! Our family!"

"Ace is being stupid." Luffy whispered, burying his head into the nape of Ace's neck "Of course we would do so."

He felt Luffy's warmth envelop his entire being, almost making Ace believe that this was normal. Even if he knew that it wasn't.

They were interrupted by the ringing of a Den-Den Mushi. Den-Den Mushi were miniature snails that served as portable phones, used by people to contact one another. Sabo picked it up, motioning Ace and Luffy to get closer so that they could listen.

"Hello?" Sabo spoke into it.

"Hello. It is me." the Den-Den Mushi emulated Whitebeard's voice and mannerisms "It's me. Rainbase is next, I presume?"

"That's right." Sabo confirmed

"Good." Whitebeard said "When you arrive, look for Nefertari Vivi. She is an old ally of ours, and she will provide you with shelter and decent meals to go on."

"Thanks for advice." Sabo chuckled "We would do so."

-x-

Ace sprawled himself on the bed. He felt bad for allowing himself this sort of reprieve, especially since he didn't deserve it, but his body overruled his decision. The door opened and Vivi herself stepped into the room. She took one look at sleeping forms of Sabo and Luffy and smiled, before sitting down on the bed, next to Ace.

"They really love you." Vivi began, cautiously "As something more than brothers, I mean. They abandoned their homes for you, after all. If that's not devotion, I don't know what is.

To Ace, her words felt as if she had grabbed a knife and stabbed him repeatedly in the chest with it.

"I know how you feel." Vivi whispered "I felt the same when.....Never mind....."

"You don't know how I feel......you cannot possibly....." Ace sighed

And he felt Vivi's small hand covering his.

"I know the official story is that you are cursed and have to be killed for the curse to be stopped." Vivi stated matter-of-factly "But that's nothing more than propaganda propagated by the World Government. I am the Princess of one of the nations allied with them, I should know. They really want to see you dead because they want to see your biological father's line purged from this world entirely."

"Don't you know it?" Ace snorted

"I think that everyone does by now." Vivi giggled "And we don't care. The only people who really care are the lapdogs of the World Government."

"Aren't you one of those?" Ace tilted his head curiously

"Good joke, Ace!" Vivi laughed "But no, I am not a lapdog of the World Government. I am the World Government, or will be within a year."

"What?" Ace spluttered

"You know about the Empty Throne and how it is a symbol of equality of all nations?" Vivi asked

"Yeah." Ace nodded "What about it?"

"Well, turns out it's not empty at all. A man, Imu, is sitting upon it in secret. He controls the Gorosei, who, in turn, control the world. He is the absolute King of everything." Vivi revealed "And he asked me to be his Queen a few days ago."

And Ace nearly choked on his own spit.

"I was thinking of refusing him, but now, I am thinking otherwise. I'll do anything to keep the three of you safe, and from logical standpoint, marrying Imu is the best way to do it." Vivi added "With his power behind me, I could stop the Government from doing what they are doing."

"I think you are way over your head on that one." Ace shook his head "A Princess of a Nation marrying the King of the World and hoping to control his decisions? You don't stand a chance."

"Maybe not." Vivi agreed "But it's worth a try."

"Whatever floats your boat." Ace shrugged

"That's not what I wanted to talk about, though." Vivi changed the subject "What are planning to do from here?"

"If you are asking me, I want to return Sabo and Luffy to Whitebeards and continue on my own." Ace admitted

"Then it's a good thing this isn't entirely your decision."

Ace turned around to stare at Sabo and Luffy, who were now awake.

"We love Ace." Luffy said simply "We don't want Ace to die."

Sabo hugged Ace from behind, while Luffy laid his head onto Ace's chest. And while basking in their warmth, both literally and figuratively, Ace could pretend that everything would be okay, even if those moments never lasted for long.


	2. Our shared soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their journey continues. Sabo and Luffy decide that enough is enough, and that showing is better than telling.

Ace observed the beautiful fields and lovely sights as the vehicle rushed by them at top speed. He felt longing to experience it all without the threat of death hanging over his head, something he knew was impossible. Even so, a small sigh filled with longing escaped his mouth.

He felt Sabo sit down next to him, wrapping an arm around his back.

"What's wrong?" Sabo asked gently

"This whole thing is!" Ace saw the opportunity to let his feelings out "I never wanted this! Not for you two! You should be back with Whitebeard and his family, experiencing all the joys life has to offer! Even if I cannot experience them myself, at least I want you to to live your lives freely! I don't want to drag you down with me!"

"So......you want to experience the joys of the world?" Sabo smirked "All you needed to do was say so, you know?"

"That's not the point!" Ace yelled "The point is......Mmmmmphhhh....."

His exclamation was cut-off as Sabo's lips slammed into his. Sabo stayed in that position for few more seconds, before pulling away. Ace felt a feather-light touch on his thigh, and he felt goosebumps as the sensation began to travel upwards.

Sabo took off his hat, smirking, and beckoned for Luffy to come join them. The driver, Igaram, turned around with a knowing look, having been informed about Ace, Sabo and Luffy's relationship by Vivi.

"Luffy, Ace wants to experience joys of life." Sabo smiled "He also needs proof that he is not as worthless as he may think, and that he deserves to exist."

"Shishishishi." Luffy laughed with that strange laugh of his "Okay."

Luffy positioned himself on other side of Ace, and planted a kiss on his cheek.

They encased them with their warmth from both sides, and he enjoyed them touching him, even if he couldn't say it out loud.


	3. Enemy within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.

When they arrived into the next town, they were greeted by Marshall D. Teach, an executive of Whitebeard's family.

"Old man sent me ahead to be your guide." Teach grinned "Pleased to meet you, senchou."

It was Ace that this statement was directed towards. Teach moved up front, while Sabo and Luffy hovered close to Ace, their instincts kicking in.

"Come on, let's go through here. It is a shortcut." Teach headed down the alleyway and the three brothers followed him.

Then both ends of the alleyway were blocked by four intimidating-looking men.

"Blackbeard family at your service." the biggest among them said "I am Jesus Burgess. Those are Van Augur, Lafitte and Doc."

"Blackbeard? Who is that?" Sabo inquired, although he had a sneaking suspicion

"That would be me." Teach stepped forward, an evil grin on his face "And you have fallen right into my trap. Blackbeards, assassinate senchou!"

"Hell, no." Sabo interposed himself between Ace and others "My brother......he doesn't deserve any of this. And I'll be damned if I let you harm a single hair on his head."

"Look, Sabo....." Ace began nervously

"Don't you dare start now, Ace." Sabo interrupted "My decision regarding this matter is final, and no one can change my mind. Not even you."


End file.
